


Would you just let me sleep already?

by Ianxgallagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianxgallagher/pseuds/Ianxgallagher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»You know that you are annoying as fuck in the morning, right?«</p><p>» The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play.«</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you just let me sleep already?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work and I know it's not perfect but I tried so please don't hate me please.  
> English isn't my native language and I don't know if it's all correct or not, so maybe someone  
> could volunteer and be my beta-reader? I would really appreciate it, just send me a message at http://ianheartmickey.tumblr.com/ask  
> Have a nice day everybody ♥

It's 5 in the morning and the house is still asleep. Expect for Ian, who pecks Mickey in the side.

»Mick?« Ian says softly in the brunettes ear.

»Mickey, c'mon. Wake up« another peck. 

»I'm bored« he groans. 

»You don't say..« the other man finally mumbles after the twelfth peck in his stomach. 

Ian chuckles »Guess which day we have?«

Mickey turns around and catches a sight of a wide-awake Ian, who has a big smile on his face.

At last he shrugs and roll one's eyes. »I don't know. Maybe the day when I kill you because you don't let me sleep?«

Ian flips him off »Asshole«

»You know that you are annoying as fuck in the morning, right?«

» The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play.«

» Are you really quoting Frozen right now?«

» HA! You know where it comes from!«

»Yeah. Whatever, you let me sleep now?« Mickey asks, annoyed.

»Fuck, Ian, please. Let Mickey sleep so you can sleep too, and then I can sleep, wouldn't it be great if we could all sleep at 5 fucking in the morning, huh?!« hisses Carl.

Ian's huffs and turns around with his back to Mickey. Mickey sighs and wraps his arms around the younger boys torso. »C'mere« he mutters in his neck and smirks a little. »So, what day we have, huh?« Mickey asks him gentle. 

»Christmas« Ian mumbles back, still a little mad. 

»Alright, I remember. Do you really love Christmas this much?«

»Yeah, when I was younger, like 4 or 5 , Monica was still here. She was Manic at this time, so she woke everybody up in the morning and started to bake Christmas cookies with us. We cooked the whole Morning together with her, well, just Fiona, Lip and me. Carl and Debbie were too young. And after we finished the cookies and all the other food, Frank came home with a tree. We spent the entire afternoon to decorate the Christmas Tree with stolen stuff and in the evening we got presents. This was the last Christmas with real parents.« Ian swallows hard.

Mickey caresses his back mildly and kisses his soft orange hair. 

»It's okay. You don't need Monica or Frank to have a good Christmas, alright?«

»I know. I've got you now, and that means I don't need anybody else.«  
Suddenly the couple get thrown a pillow at them. 

»What the Fuck Carl?!« both yell. 

»First of all, shut the fuck up, I wanna sleep. Secondly you still have a fucking family who loves and supports you and thirdly you and I know that you need us, too. Not only your Boyfriend. So either you both go to sleep now or I make you leave because I'm fucking tired « 

»You say the 'F' word too often in this household, Mick.« Ian mutters and bury his head in Mickeys shoulder. 

»It's not like he hadn't heard that word before, right?« Mickey grumbles. 

»Hm, right..« Ian agrees, almost asleep. 

'How it could be even possible to fall asleep so fast?' Mickey asks himself every time he watches Ian pass out so quickly. But then he reminds himself that's just a side effect of Ians Meds. 

»I love you. Merry Christmas, Mickey..« Ian mumbles softly before he could completely pass out. 

»Merry Christmas, Ian. I love you, too.« he replies and shuts his eyes to fall asleep as well.


End file.
